


Apocalyptic

by Cosmos_Celestrial



Series: Surviving the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bill's a jerky teenager, Bill's friends are humans as well, Blood, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, Poor Dipper and Mabel, Slow Burn, Zombie AU, and intense, pretty heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_Celestrial/pseuds/Cosmos_Celestrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a strange illness spreads about and kills off the majority of the human population, the world is left with hungry, flesh eating monsters. </p>
<p>Stuck to fend for themselves, twelve year olds, Dipper and Mabel set out to a place in Oregon where their parents said they'll be safe with two of their supposed 'uncles' live. The twins will have to rely on themselves and everyone else they meet along the way to make it to the strangers' in Oregon home. The only problem is, will they make it in time? Or will the flesh eating creatures get them first?</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>AU where instead of being sent to Gravity Falls for the summer, Dipper and Mabel have to fend and take care of each other in an apocalyptic world to make it safely to a place where a pair of men they have never met before live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello! First off, this idea came to me late at night and I simply could not resist writing it. I hope you guys enjoy this story! There will be warnings for each chapter due to how gory and bloody this fanfic will be. And yes, I have not decided on who the star pairing in this fic will be, so the relationships have yet to be determined! Hopefully as the story goes, we'll be able to see what happens, right? And hey, even if nothing does spark, at least we'll have one heck-of-a story right?)

**APOCALYPTIC**

**PART I-**

**Waking to a Dead World**

* * *

 

The air was thick and musty, filled with the stench of death and metal. Blood littered among the street as though someone had dunk a barrel of blood everywhere. Random body parts were scoured amongst the roads and pavements along with dead, decaying bodies. The sky was a bright blue, the sun barring down and heating up the area, making the horrible scent grow as it baked the corpses laid about.

Two kids, boy and girl, were quietly making their way down the lane. Identical brown eyes watching the bodies carefully for any sudden movements. The girl was dressed in a light purple shirt that had small tear marks on it and dried, old blood. She wore it with a dark purple skirt that was also stained and a dark pink sweater was tied around her hips. Her brown, long curly hair was tied up in a low pony tail, keeping the stray strands held back by an additional pink headband on top. She had various Band-Aids on her, one on her cheek and a few on her arms and legs. She maneuvered her way carefully around the body, her black Mary-Jane shoes barely touching the dead bodies. She was trembling slightly, the bat in her hand shaking lightly as she kept herself close to the boy beside her. The boy had a similar face to hers, a Band-Aid on the side of his chin and one on his hand and arm, but his face had more boyish features and a look of sheer determination and protectiveness. He had an old brown dirty hat with a faded star on it covering the top of his brown, messy curls. He wore a maroon shirt, which, like the girl’s, was covered in old stains of blood. He wore grey shorts and blue tennis shoes and held a matching bat with the girl. Both had backpacks slung across their shoulders. With additional pink and blue satchels slung across their chests.

“Do you hear any?” The girl piped up, brown orbs glancing at the darkened alleyways fearfully. The boy looked about some more, shaking his head.

“No…not yet.”

“Dipper…” The girl choked, “I’m scared.” The boy, or Dipper, paused, putting his bat down slowly and turning to face her. He put a hand on her shoulder and worked up a reassuring smile, though it held a bit of sadness in it.

I know, Mabel,” He said, “but we can get through this. We’ve lasted this far; we can keep going.” He encouraged. She sniffled, letting go of the bat with one hand and wiping her nose.

“I-I know…but what if we never make it to Oregon? What if…what if we get there and-and it was for nothing?” She looked on the verge of breaking down and Dipper pulled the frightened girl to him, hugging her.

“Oh, Mabel,” He soothed, “We’re going to make it. I know we are,” he said firmly, “As long as we’re together, we can do anything!” He smiled, pulling back to wipe away her tears. Mabel let out a weak laugh, sniffling again and smiling a little, “After all, we’re twins. Practically stuck together!” He joked. Mabel again laughed, wiping her eyes before meeting Dipper’s eyes with a worried expression.

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

The two hugged once more before pulling apart. Weapons down, Dipper took his sister’s hand in his and they began to make their way carefully down the dead road. Mabel frowned, her eyes looking at the ruined shops and destroyed objects. Trash bags and papers littered the ground of a once beautiful city and the blood and bodies turned the place into a sinister one.

“I feel so bad for them,” Mabel said softly, clinging closer to Dipper, “Such a horrible way to…die…”

There was a thick tension about them, the same memory replaying in both their heads that made them hold tightly as though they might lose one another.

“What do you think Oregon is like?” Dipper asked, changing the subject. The memory that was triggered was a painful one for both the twins, especially for Mabel. The poor girl had taken it the worse way, nearly not making it through the first day because of it.

Happy for a change of subject, Mabel let out a shaky breath, “I hope it’ll be safe…” She said quietly, “I hope that there’ll be people-live ones, and no death. I hope that whoever this Stanley and Stanford Pines are will be nice…” Dipper hummed in response.

They had been traveling for about two weeks, trying to make their way to a small town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. Though neither knew how to reach it, they did have a map and an address, so hopefully they could find a way to get there soon. They both held onto the hope that they’ll have a safe haven to reach and this whole zombie apocalypse thing could be forgotten. Along with…Dipper swallowed, eyes gazing forward as the memory flickered to life again.

**THEN**

It had been two days into the apocalypse. A weird disease called the ‘ _Collin Strand_ ’-named in memory of the first victim, Isaac Collin-had spread about like an unstoppable wildfire. Within two days, half the world had been infected and half the population were walking, dead cannibals. Their parents had managed to keep them safe so far since they had a food storage and didn’t need to go out. But one day, it had all gone downhill.

Their father, a stern, but joyful man, had gone out to check the damage. When he returned, he was wide eyed, tear stained, and covered with blood. His right hand was covering his left forearm, blood seeping through the cracks in his hands. He was gasping, struggling to keep himself upright as he moved quickly to lock and barricade the door, their mother right alongside him. She had ushered both him and Mabel to their rooms upstairs, telling them not to come out until she made sure everything was safe.

Minutes had turned into hours, and soon it was dark out. Stomachs growling, both opened the door quietly, peeking out through the small crack. The hallway was dark, illuminated by the light coming from downstairs that had been on since the morning. Dipper looked to his sister, urged her to stay in the room until he came back, just in case. Mable had reluctantly agreed, giving her brother his brown wooden bat as she took ahold of her own. With one last hug, he made his way down the hallway to the stairs, stopping at the edge of the stairway.

_CRASH! BOOM! THUD!_

The boy gasped and jumped back, body trembling and eyes wide at the sound. It was coming from downstairs, most likely the kitchen. Along the walls at the bottom of the stairwell, he could see the light now flickering ominously. He swallowed, glancing back only to see that Mabel was staring back at him, bat at the ready.

“ _Mabel, get back in the room!_ ” he had hissed. But his sister refused, shaking her head.

“ _No way…don’t think I didn’t hear that Dipper, I’m coming with!_ ” If only he could’ve convinced her to stay back.

With a sigh, knowing she’d never change her mind, Dipper let her come with him. He stayed close to the wall, Mabel right behind him as they made their way quietly down the stairs. Entering the living room, Dipper could see the TV was on and he made his way to turn it off, but then another noise made him stop. It sounded like… _growling_.

“ _Dipper…d-do you think…i-it’s a dog?_ ” Mabel asked fearfully, clenching the bat tightly in her hands as her palms began to sweat from nervousness. Dipper bit his lip, it _did_ sound like an animal growl.

“ _Probably…_ ” He said hesitantly as they crept closer to the entranceway of the kitchen. The light continued to flicker above and another loud crash was heard. The twins both jumped, staying near each other. More snarls and growls could be heard the closer they got to the island counter and the moment they turned the corner of it, their hearts dropped.

There, on the ground, was their father. His skin was a sickly pale color and his clothes and hands were soaked in blood. Not just any blood though. No, it was the blood from their mother, who their dad was currently _eating_.

“ _Daddy_?!” Mabel cried. The man stopped, the snarls and growls fading away as he slowly turned his head. Dipper was surprised neither of them puked at that moment. Their mother’s pale flesh hung from their dad’s blood covered mouth, his mouth still obnoxiously smacking down as it stared at them. His eyes were dead, completely white and glazed over with a dead animalistic look. Dipper stepped back, ushering Mabel with him. Then, their dad moved, reaching out and tackling Mabel to the ground. The girl screamed, bat flinging from her hands as she fell, trying in vain to fight off her father.

“ _Daddy! Daddy wake up_!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Dipper’s heart pounded and raised his hands before bringing them down hard, smacking the hard surface of his bat against his dad’s forehead. It knocked the man back just in the nick time before he could take a chomp out of his sister. Dipper pulled his sister up, trying to calm her down as she spoke incoherent nonsense.

She stopped and screamed as their dad was up again, making his way towards them. This time, another growl had entered the scenario and they both looked in complete horror to see their mother had come back from the dead and her white, lifeless eyes looked to them, a hungry snarl escaping her mouth as she moved towards them as well, both parental figures advancing on the scared children. Dipper turned, grabbing Mabel’s hand and her bat before dragging his shocked sister out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. The snarls of their long gone parents were heard behind them as they raced up, Dipper crying out as Mabel nearly slipped on the steps and towards the hungry arms of the corpses. He luckily caught her before she had the chance to become their meal and they made it to their room. He began barricading the door with heavy objects, moving their nightstand, toy chest, and any other heavy objects.

There was pounding on the door and snarling outside of it as the zombies tried to break it down. Dipper was panting, turning his gaze to Mabel as he cupped her face gently, looking into her fearful eyes.

“ _Mabel? Mabel, listen to me_ ,” He said urgently, the girl blinked, looking to Dipper with tearful eyes.

“ _D-Dipper…Dipper_ our _parents! H-he tried to eat me! Dipper he…oh gosh…m-mom! Dad!_ ” The girl sobbed, on the verge of breaking down. Dipper glanced to the pounding door and Mabel jerked back. Dipper turned back to her and then glanced at the window.

“ _Mabel, we’re gonna get out of here. Remember the backpacks mom had packed for us?_ ” At her nod, Dipper continued, “ _Grab those, both of’em. And then go hide under the bed._ ”

“ _W-what about mom and dad? Dipper…w-what do we do?_ ” The boy swallowed.

“ _Mabel, I-_ ,”

_CRACK!_

The answer was lost to his lips as the door gave away and the dead figures of their parents broke in. Mabel screamed and Dipper yelped. He grabbed the bats and handed one to Mabel, “ _Those_ aren't _mom and dad anymore!_ _We have to kill them!_ ” He said. Mabel faltered, mouth quivering and she shook her head.

“ _I-I can’t_!” She choked. Dipper let out a cry as he was pushed down, his mother snarling as she tried to bite him. He kicked her as hard as he could, forcing her back with all his might. But she was on him again, her nails digging past his clothing to try and rip into his flesh.

“ _M-Mabel!_ ” He cried out, screaming as he continued to try and knock his mother back. Mabel stared at the bat in her hand and she closed her eyes. Forcing herself to run to Dipper where she began to repeatedly bash her mother’s head in. It was a moment before the corpse slumped, officially dead as Dipper pushed his mother off of him.

Mabel was trembling, shaking and crying as she dropped to her knees and let go of the bat. Dipper took it quickly, using it to off his own father before he had the chance to harm either of them. He breathed heavily, his own tears sliding down his cheeks as he sat next to his sister. She fell against his chest and he hugged her, both of them crying together at what they had just been forced to do to their parents.

It wasn’t until a day later that Mabel became completely shut in. She didn’t say a word or even look at Dipper. She stayed curled up against a wall, her sweater covering her whole frame with her back facing away from the blood bath in their room. The twelve year old boy tried to get his sister to move or to at least eat. But the girl was too locked up, lost in her sweater town. Dipper tried his best to find a way for them to continue living, but their food storage was slowly depleting as nearly a month passed by. He had managed to get Mabel to eat at least so she wouldn’t die, but the girl still hadn’t spoken so much as a word to him, seeming to have gone completely mute.

A full two months had passed and the twins found themselves working on their last ration. Dipper went back to their room, grabbing their backpacks. He knew they had to leave or they would die and possibly end up like their parents, and he didn’t want that at all. Their best chance was to keep moving and try to find a new place to stay. Bringing it up to Mabel wasn’t so hard. The girl listened but neither commented nor replied back to him. He sighed, leaving her to be as he went to rummage through their backpacks to see what was in it. There were three water bottles, an empty canteen, a box of energy bars, two packs of jerky, two pairs of socks, under garments- for each of them in their respective bags- and a compass ad whistle, along with flashlights, matches, and a small homemade medical kit.

Their mother was surprisingly very thorough, as though she thought this might happen and it kind of made Dipper’s heart jolt and his eyes sting with tears. Even without knowing if she would die, their mother loved them enough to prepare an emergency pack for them. As Dipper moved to get up, a small white paper had fallen out. He paused, reaching down to pick it up. As he read it, his breath hitched.

_My dearest darlings,_

_I suppose if you find this, your father and I have passed. Please forgive us for anything we might’ve done._

_I have packed you both your own kits-be wise about your rations! And fear not, your father and I have not left you to suffer. Granpa Shermie- remember him?- has two living brothers far out in Oregon. I want you both to do your hardest to make it there, I know it’s quite a long ways, and it’s a big thing to ask of you, but I know you can both make it. You two are brave twins. Think of this as an adventure._

_And don’t fret, Dipper and Mabel, your father and I will always be here with you._

_We want you both to be safe. We love you lots!_

_-Mom & Dad _

_P.s, the address is:_ **_618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon_ ** _._

There was a perfect heart drawn next to their signature, and Dipper barely knew he was crying until his tears had landed on his hands. Sniffling, he stood and raced over to where Mabel was. She recently stayed in their parents’ room now, curling up on the bed, crying softly or sleeping fitfully.

But this time, when Dipper got there, she wasn’t on the bed. His heart stopped and he looked about the room.

“ _Mabel?_ ” He called out worriedly, moving forward, the note clutched in his hand, “ _Mabel, where are you_?” He heard a window sliding open and his heart stopped. The only windows in their parents room was in the bathroom. Heart pounding, he ran over there quickly, flinging the door open as he watched as Mabel leaned over the window’s edge. His eyes widened and he paled.

“ _Mabel, no_!” He yelled, running to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back. Mabel was kicking and sobbing, begging her brother to let her go. But Dipper didn’t dare. He couldn’t lose Mabel, he couldn’t lose his sister! “ _Mabel, y-you can’t go_!” He choked out, “ _You can’t leave me too! I need you!_ ” he sobbed, hugging her tightly. His sister stiffened, then her body shook and then, she cried. Her arms wrapped around Dipper, her hands clinging tightly to his shirt as she cried into his chest.

“ _Dipper, I’m sorry…I’m s-so sorry_!” The boy cried with relief, thankful he had arrived just in time to save her. He didn’t want to think of what could’ve happened had he not come when he did. He managed to calm both him and Mabel down, both twins just hugging each other and comforting each other. He showed her the letter later on, and they both agreed to fulfill their parents’ wish.

The next day, after they had gotten what they need-Dipper grabbed his entire collection of pens and as many notebooks as he could, while Mabel had packed her knitting equipment, camera for memories, and her scrapbook. And of course, their baseball bats.

Before leaving their house, Dipper grabbed a few family photos of them with their parents and just their parents by themselves. Mabel tied her sweater around her waist and took one last picture of everything.

Holding hands, both twins said goodbye to their home and the memories it held.

“ _Maybe one day, we can come back?_ ” Mabel asked hopefully. Dipper looked to her and smiled, wrapping and arm around her to comfort her.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said with a smile, “ _One day, we_ will _come back_.” And with one last glance, they both turned around and headed off. Not looking back once.

**NOW**

Which led them to the present. Dipper had stopped in his memories and he wiped at his tears that he found slipping down his face. Mabel looked at him with concern.

“Dipper?” She asked softly. The said boy smiled and looked at the sky.

“I’m alright, Mabes,” He replied with a soft sigh.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He grinned, pushing her gently, “You worry too much, Stupid,” He chuckled. Mabel grinned and pushed him back playfully.

“Not as much as you do, Stupid,” She laughed.

The twins had been walking for quite some time, and within that time, they had finally made it to the edge of Piedmont, California.

“Ready to step into the unknown?” Dipper asked as they stared at the sign that read, _Now Leaving Piedmont, come back soon!_ Mabel took in a deep breath and looked back at the deserted place.

“Nope,” She said, then she looked to her brother, “Let’s do this,” She smiled.

And together, they both crossed the border and left their hometown behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be divided into either two or three parts, (probably mostly two), this is the prologue for it so that we can get a feel and an angle as to where the twins are coming from!
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
